unofficial_cardlifefandomcom-20200213-history
Start guide
Overview Hello, i thought i'd make this basic guide as i couldnt find anything that explained what could be done within the game at the moment and how to get started, the quick start guide only just appeared after i finnished this. Everything in this guide i have learnt by exploration and trial and error so i apologize if there are any mistakes or omissions. this guide was finished on build 0.1.46 Starting the game is hopefully obvious to you, the menu is pretty basic so i will skip that step. Creating your character. When you start you will be given the chance to create your avatar/character. To create your character use the mouse to join the dots it can be as simple as a square or as extravagant as you want as long as you stay within the two solid lines. Once you have connected the dots your cardboard face should appear but without any features, by selecting the scissors button at the top you can cut out eyes/mouths or anything you can imagine. Repeat this process for each piece of your character by clicking the arrow buttons at the bottom. When you are happy with your character hit the create button. At the moment the saving of customization's hasn't been implemented. First spawn When you start the game you will randomly spawn into a world. The first thing you will notice is the user interface. You have; a red health bar, a green stamina/energy bar, a hunger bar in the shape of a small turkey/chicken in the bottom right hand corner a quick-slot bar which holds ten items and a chat box for multiplayer. If your hunger drops below 50% your stamina and health will stop recovering, when it reaches 0% your health will drop until it reaches 0 and you will die. Pressing "i" will open your inventory and crafting menu, at the moment all crafting seems to be done from this menu. The first thing you will want to get used to are the controls, "w" "a" "s" "d" are used for movment, "space bar" for jump and "shift" for sprint these are the default keys but they can be changed in the configuration panel before launching the game. Learning these keys are very useful for avoiding bears and wolves which will attack and kill you if you get too close, so avoid them unless you have a weapon. Crafting Now that you know how to move you will probably want to craft some tools, if you've played minecraft before this process might seem familiar to you. You don't have to do things in this order it is a sandbox game after all but i might as well start somewhere familiar. The first thing you might want to do is harvest some wood, this is achieved by walking up to a tree with your bare hands and when your close hold your left mouse button and punch a hole in the wood. Unlike minecraft to harvest wood you have to fell the tree like so, which will cause it to collapse, providing you with a pile of wood to collect. Once collected you can use the pile of wood to create tools and items, for now we will use the wood to create an axe. this is done by dragging the wood from your inventory or quickslot bar to one of the crafting slots (the item will remain in the bar but show in the crafting slot as well so closing the menu will just return the item to their slots) When you place a material in the crafting slot it will show every item that can be made using all of those ingredients even if you have insufficient or missing material, so you can see what you need to collect. A green tick indicates what can be made with the materials selected. Select the wooden axe, you can customize the items you create in a similar fashion to how you created your character by pressing the customize button or you can just craft the basic model by clicking craft. Once you are happy with how your item looks click craft/create to make the item. Here's my attempt at a spade..... but don't worry you can just redraw it if you don't like the results. Now you have the axe in hand you can chop trees down faster. Once you have collected some more wood you can craft yourself a pick, picks can be used to collect stone which can be used to make stone tools and other items, better material = better/faster tools. You might want to make a full set of stone tools, this is done by placing a pile of wood and a pile of stone in the crafting slot and crafted in the same manner as the wooden axe earlier. The shovel is for digging dirt, the sickle for collecting food and the sword for killing things. Food At this point you might notice your hunger bar has dropped, to rectify this you will need to collect some food. at the moment you can either eat berries or raw meat. as collecting berries is easier we will go with that option. I have equipped the stone sickle I just made, however they can be collected by hand if you don't have one, its just faster with one. All you have to do is walk up to the one of the bushes below and hold the left mouse button until its disappears and leaves behind berries to collect. Walking over them will place them in your quickslot or inventory, you can eat them by placing them into a quickslot and pressing the relevant quickslot button this will raise your hunger bar slightly. You will need to eat quite a few to fill the bar fully. Raw meat can also be eaten, there doesn't appear to be any way to cook it but eating it raw doesn't have any apparent negative effects at the moment. Building By now it might be getting dark and you may want to make yourself a shelter, at the moment there doesn't seem to be any particular danger from night except it being harder to see and as far as i can tell wolves and bears can just walk through your walls but a little role play never hurt. Well you could dig a hole with the spade and pile the dirt over the hole. All materials dug can be placed back by selecting it in the quickslot bar and using the left mouse button to place it down like so. You can also use the quickslot bar to YO MOMMA SO FAT.............. Or live in a cave. But i want a house, and i assume you might want one aswell so im going to guide you through the proccess of building a simple hut. I crafted four square foundations, seven plain walls, a simple door and 4 wooden ceilings, all the items can be crafted using wood but it appears most materials can be used to create all the cosmetic items like walls/foundations/chairs/chests etc with only a change in appearance being apparent. To start you will need to place down some foundations. Select the foundations in your quickslot bar and place your cross hair on the ground. a ghost of the item will appear, it can be moved up and down or around on the floor, it will turn red if it is in an invalid location. clicking the left mouse button will place the piece down. It will need to be placed on reasonably flat ground but it can cope with a bit of variation on height. If you don't like where you placed the item it can be deleted by pressing the delete key on the keyboard but none of the materials are returned to you. When the first piece is in place the rest can be snapped to it by placing the cross hair near the first. In this case i made a 2x2 square. Once the foundations are placed you can select the simple door this should snap to the foundations like so, again left mouse to place. Repeate the process with the walls, and the ceiling. Now you have a very basic hut. But it isn't very homely without a bed, however to craft a bed we need wolf pelts. which at the moment, and probably for the rest of the game, can only be found on wolves. unfortunately wolves are selfish and don't like to share. So your going to have to craft a sword, i used stone and wood to make mine. Then basically run up to one and start clicking on it until it dies, preferably not trying to kill two like i did here. Once dead they should drop pelts and raw meat, at the moment there doesn't seem to be a way to cook the meat but it can be eaten anyway. The pelts can be combined with wood or other materials to craft a bed like so. The bed is placed in a similar process to the walls and roof but without the snapping. the bed is purely cosmetic, there doesn't seem to be a function to it at the moment. If you die your items do drop and they are retrievable however they might be hard to get back so to keep your items safe you can store them in a chest like so. the chest can be made from any material but i have used wood again. This can be freely placed like the bed and can be used to store up to twenty separate piles of items. Other items can be made to make your house look more interesting such as tables and chairs. At this point i decided the house looked a bit basic so i crafted four "gable end walls" four "pitched roofs" and a simple wall, however i wanted a window. so just before crafting the wall i clicked the customize button. this screen should pop up. the square in the center is where you can cut out any shape you like to act as a window for this example i kept it simple and cut out the full square. to delete the old roof just walk up to it and press the delete button on your keyboard do the same to whichever wall you prefer to have a window Then place the pitched roof onto the top of the walls just like you did with the flat ceiling. Then attach the gable ends. Then the wall with the window cut out. To finish it off i added some wall lights, and placed them on the walls like so. By now you should now have a fairly basic home to start with and an understanding of the basic skills to build stuff. so go explore and create. Category:Guide